Through our genomic studies using human blood and atherosclerotic plaque tissue samples, we have identified a marker of atherosclerosis disease severity and a cholesterol-independent marker of statin treatment, which has been granted a use patent. We have also identified tristetraprolin zinc finger protein 36 (TTP) as a mediator of localized tissue inflammation important for inflammatory arthritis and atherosclerosis. Because oxidative stress is associated with inflammation, a driver of both tumorigenesis and atherosclerosis, we have initiated studies to examine the effect of ambient oxygen on atherosclerosis.